


Los hermanos Stark

by 02fasarmarvel10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Aunt Pepper Potts, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Pepper Potts, Big Brother Harley Keener, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Kid Harley Keener, MCU AU Fest, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Sibling Love, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02fasarmarvel10/pseuds/02fasarmarvel10
Summary: ¿Que pasaría en el MCU si Harley y Peter fueran hijos biológicos de Tony?Los cuidó a ambos desde que nacieron manteniendolos en secreto al mundo y todo iba bien hasta Afganistán cuando sus vidas cambiaron un poco.Intentaré hacer todo el MCU¡¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Buena vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Mi primera historia en esta plataforma no sé si tendrá mucho éxito, pero enserio me esforce mucho escribiendo esto, le puse empeño y me tomó unos días.  
> Estoy emocionada con la historia  
> Estoy obsesionada con Tony, Peter y Harley, y su relación, después de leer tantas historias entonces me inspire a comenzar una.  
> Intentaré avanzar con la historia pero creo que dependerá del apoyo que reciba  
> Ahi les va!!

-¡PAPI!-  
Tony se despertó de un salto en el laboratorio al escuchar una de las vocecitas que iluminaban su vida todos los días, frenéticamente buscando las radios en su escritorio por instinto y ver que la era la de Harley la que parpadeaba.

A pesar de que ya no eran bebés, Tony dejaba las radios en sus habitaciones todas las noches por si acaso... además, le gustaba escuchar el sonido de la tranquila respiración de sus hijos mientras trabajaba

Tener un niño de seis años y otro de cuatro que cuidar era más trabajo del que Tony podría imaginar, francamente, desarmar un auto y rearmarlo tuerca por tuerca sería más fácil. Afortunadamente, contaba con la ayuda de Pepper y Rhodey que (según Tony) se merecen el cielo y todas las estrellas por ayudarlo con sus niños.

Si le hubieran dicho a Tony que terminaría siendo padre de dos niños se habria reido en la cara de cualquiera, pero luego una primera llamada de un hospital y tenia a un hermoso bebé en sus brazos, de piel suave, cabello rubio y rizado y los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto.

- _No se parece mucho a ti- le habia dicho Pepper - ¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo?-_

  
_-Pues en realidad, esta vez si recuerdo haber dormido con Amanda Keener hace aproximadamente nueve meses, además mira su nariz- Tony habia visto eso, la nariz del bebé era idéntica a la suya... probablemnete más pequeña porque era un bebé pero la similitud seguia ahi, aunque el niño habia obtenido más apariencia física de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y habia fallecido durante el nacimiento del bebé, su corazón (y una prueba de paternidad) le gritaban en la cara que ese niño era suyo, lo había amado desde el momento en que lo supo y quería ser un hombre mejor para él._

  
_Así que se llevo a su hijo a su casa en Malibu junto con una preocupada Pepper quien estaba casi segura de que esto acabaría muy mal_

  
_-¿Estás seguro de esto Tony?- le pregunto cuando cerro la puerta con una pañelera en el hombro y unas bolsas del supermercado con cosas que se supone que los bebés necesitan_

_-No es un perro, Tony. Necesita amor y que lo cuides- le dijo frunciendo el ceño_

  
_-Un perro también necesitaría eso- el comentario sarcástico no podía faltar_

  
_-Si, pero a diferencia del perro, no puedes dejar a tu hijo para encerrarte en el laboratorio o en tu bar por horas-_

  
_-Escucha, Pep. Quiero este niño, quiero criarlo, quiero ser para él lo que mi padre no fue para mi y prometo que me esforzaré, es mi hijo, no quiero que lo cuide nadie más-_

  
_Pepper lo miró y decidió resignarse, si algo tenia que pasar entonces pasaría_

  
_-¿Ya pensaste como le pondrás?-_  
_Tony pensó un poco mientras mecia al bebé en sus brazos y lo miraba con absoluta adoración_  
_-Harley- dijo de la nada_  
_-¿Harley?-_  
_-Claro. Harley Edward Stark-_  
_-Suena bien- sonrió Pepper -Suena a nombre de un futuro galán-_  
_-Oh si, lo será- miró a su hijo quien abría los grandes orbes azules_

  
_-Hey Harley, soy tu papá- el bebé respondió con un gorgoteo y le tomó un dedo de la mano von su pequeña mano -Voy a ser el mejor papá para ti-_

  
_Y lo hizo, Tony mejoró visiblemente, no bebía tanto como antes (a veces tenía sus momentos), y el número de mujeres desconocidas que llegaban a la casa habia disminuido, había pasado un año y algunos meses desde que Harley habia llegado a su vida y el niño no podría hacerlo más feliz, pero aun así Tony aún traía mujeres al azar a pasar las noches, siempre se aseguraba de que Harley estuviera durmiendo o se estuviera quedando con Pepper para evitar cualquier percance, y todo había funcionado bien hasta el momento._

  
_Y luego conoció a Mary Parker._

  
_La vio en una reunión de una asociación de empresas poderosas, iba como parte de la compañía de Oscorp, era hermosa, cabello corto y castaño (ondulado artificialmente por la ocasión), sonrisa cautivadora y ojos verdes, preciosos ojos verdes._

  
_Tony ni siquiera le habia prestado mucha atención hasta que se encontraron casualmente sentados en el bar, ella inició la conversación_  
_-Asi que, ¿Porque el poderoso Tony Stark estaría sentado luciendo tan solitario en una buena fiesta? ¿Crei que eran tu especialidad?- preguntó sin mirarlo_

  
_-No este tipo de fiestas, prefiero las que vienen con menos hombres avaros y aburridos hablando de negocios y sus grandes casas en cada rincón del mundo-_

  
_-¿Que tu no las tienes también?- preguntó ella_  
_-Si, pero ellos no tienen porqué saberlo- Mary sonrió con su respuesta, segundos después le tendió la mano_

  
_-Mary Parker- sonrió brillantemente -Encantada de conocerte-_

  
_-No necesito presentarme, es obvio que sabes quien soy, pero estoy igual de encantado de conocerte- el le sonrió_

  
_Tuvieron una buena charla, cosa que Tony casi nunca tenia, resultó ser que Mary era increíblemente inteligente y brillante, era sarcastica y no le importaba insultar a Tony Stark por alguna tontería, y su risa, Tony habia decidido que le gustaba el sonido de su risa._

  
_La noche continuó; pideron más bebida hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente ebrios como para besarse y ponerse intensos, fueron al baño de hombres y Tony cerró la puerta con llave, Tony se quitó el saco y ella empezó a sacarle el cinturón de los pantalones_

  
_-Espera, espera- el le dijo -Vamos a un mejor lugar-_  
_Dado que la recepción era en un hotel , subieron, Tony pagó una habitación y se divirtieron esa noche. Al dia siguiente Tony despertó solo, sin rastro alguno de Mary, cosa que no le extrañaba ya que así solían ser todas sus aventuras, aunque admitía que talvez, solo talvez, si hubiera conocido a Mary mejor, se habría enamorado de ella._

  
_No le tomó mucha importancia a eso, volvió a su casa, donde una muy estresada Pepper y un bebé de 1 año con una sonrisa con dos dientes lo estaban esperando. Uno para darle una paliza seguramente y el otro para llenarlo de amor._

  
_9 meses después recibió la segunda llamada_

  
_Pepper lo iba a matar._

-¡PAPÁ!- escuchó el segundo grito y se levantó rapido de la mesa

-¡Ya voy!- grito para asegurarle a su hijo que iba en camino, literalmente corrió escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de su hijo mayor

-¡Harley! ¿Que pasa?- preguntó sin aliento viendo al niño sentado entre las almohadas de su cama

-Tengo hambre papá, ya no quiero estar en la cama- dijo con un puchero, restregandose los ojos y tratando de lucir molesto, fallando visiblemente.

-Hay bebé me asustaste- Tony dejo escapar un largo aliento -¿Asi que tienes hambre?- Le sonrió a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran, Tony insistía en que dejaran a sus rizos rebelarse en su cabeza, amaba jugar con su cabello, le gustaban mucho como para cortarselos, así que siempre se aseguró de que su hijo tuviera su mopa de rizos dorados, además de veía adorable.

-Muy bien- Tony se acercó para levantar al niño quien estaba en una pijama de una pieza con tema de dinosaurios -¿Que te parece si vamos a revisar a Peter y luego nos hacemos algo de comer?- Harley sonrió

-¡Si! ¡Vamos! - dijo levantando los brazos emocionado  
Tony se rió-Exacto, vamos a ver si se despertó- dijo picandole la nariz a Harley  
Tony abrió la puerta que estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harley, para encontrarse con paredes de color azul pastel y la cama llena de sábanas de felpa rojas donde descansaba uno de sus mayores tesoros...

-Papá shhhhh- Harley puso su dedo en sus labios indicándole a su padre que no hiciera ruido  
-Si bebé shhh- susurró Tony, ambos se acercaron a la cama del niño de 4 años que dormía profundamente, Tony lo observó con la misma adoración con la que miraba a Harley.  
Peter era el vivo retrato de su padre, tenía rebeldes rizos como su hermano, pero castaños que no se podian quedar quietos en su cabeza, y los mismos ojos de chocolate de Tony.

- _Es idéntico a ti Tony- le dijo Rhodey, quien lo habia acompañado al hospital después de haber recibido la llamada del hospital del Nueva York y haber recibido una conferencia acerca de como iba a mandarlo a castrar de parte de Pepper, quién dijo que los alcanzaría luego de terminar unas cosas de la compañía y llevaría a Harley con ella._

_-Lo sé Rhodes- Tony vio al pequeño niño en la incubadora con una canula saliendo de su nariz._  
_Peter había nacido prematuro, por lo que sus pulmones no estaban totalmente desarrollados y necesitaba ayuda para poder respirar correctamente durante un mes, el doctor le habia dicho que debia quedarse en el hospital hasta entonces para asegurarse de la salud del niño, también había dicho que era casi seguro que el niño desarrollaría asma en algún momento de su infancia, pero que no se preocupara demasiado por eso._

_Pero claro, Tony no podia evitar preocuparse por eso._  
_Se la pasó sentado en el hospital con su tableta investigando todo acerca del cuidado de bebés prematuros, sus pulmones, como lidiar si desarrollaba asma al crecer... sabía todo acerca deo cuidado de los bebés (Harley lo había vuelto un experto) pero no sabía nada acerca de como cuidar a un bebé enfermo_  
_Mary había decidido que no queria a su hijo, bueno, en realidad la decisión habia sido más de su esposo (del cual Tony no conocía la existencia) que de ella misma, llamó a Tony para que se hiciera cargo del niño porque ella no podia cuidarlo_

_-¿No quieres ni tener contacto?- preguntó incrédulo el otro lado de la habitación vacía de hospital en la que ella le habia solicitado hablar a solas unos minutos para darle la custodia completa -Es tu hijo Mary, no puede ser que no lo quieras-_

_-Tony- ella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos -Yo lo amo, y por eso es que me estoy alejando de él, Richard dice que no hay manera en la que cuide al hijo de alguien más y lo entiendo, y además, mi trabajo y el estilo de vida que tengo no me permiten cuidar de él ni darle el amor que se merece- terminó con un poco de hipo por los sollozos que obviamente estaba conteniendo_

_-Eres científica de Oscorp, Mary. No lo veo como algo realmente peligroso- le replicó el_

_-No soy solo eso Tony- lo miró con lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos -Hay otras cosas, en las que estamos involucrados, que son peligrosas- miró al suelo luciendo avergonzada -Cosas que pondrían en peligro su vida-_

_Tony no estaria dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo_

_-Si se queda conmigo sufrirá, Tony- le dijo suavemente -No le puedo dar la atención que se merece y Richard lo aborrecera toda su vida, él no se merece eso, merece un hogar cálido con alguien que lo ame- le dio una sonrisa acuosa -Y tienes un niño Tony, así que confío en que tu podrás darle eso-_  
_Tony le dio una sonrisa reconfortante_

_-¿Algo que quieras que haga antes de que te vayas y desaparezcas de su vida para siempre?- ofreció Tony, era lo justo._

_-Si- dijo Mary y luego se dio la vuelta para darle una última mirada a Tony -Se llama Peter- dijo sin más y se fue por la puerta de la sala de hospital, y Tony supo que jamás volvería a verla._

_Regresó a la sala cuna donde estaba su nuevo hijo recibiendo tratamiento respiratorio, para encontrarse con Rhodey y Pepper con Harley en brazos observando la pequeña criatura_

_-¡Papá!- Harley dijo al ver a Tony_  
_-¡Hola bebé!- Tony tomó a Harley de los brazos de Pepper para sentarlo en su cadera, Harley seguía mirando la incubadora donde estaba el pequeño bebé_  
_-¿Sabes porque estamos aqui bebé?- Tony le pregunto inocentemente a su hijo de dos años_

_-No- negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos revolotearan - Tía Pepper no dijo- dijo mirando a la acusada quien solo fingió sorpresa causando una sonrisa en la cara de Harley._

_-Bien, pues estamos aquí para conocer a alguien muy especial- dijo Tony mirando a Harley -Harls, te presento a tu nuevo hermano- le señalo la incubadora con la mano_

_-¿Hermano?- Harley pregunto confuso y Tony lo puso en el suelo para que viera mejor al recién nacido._

_-Si bebé, ahora eres un hermano mayor, me ayudarás a cuidarlo y a mantenerlo a salvo siempre- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme._

_-¡SIII!- Harley exclamó a un volumen aceptable -Como papá conmigo- dijo él, Tony sonrió -Exacto, como papá lo hace contigo- froto su nariz con la de Harley lo que causó risitas del niño._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre papá?- preguntó el niño, Rhodey y Pepper lo miraron expectantes_

_Tony no lo pensó mucho_

_-Peter- dijo naturalmente, luego pensó un poco más_  
_-Peter James Stark-_  
_Ver al bebé luchando por respirar solo dentro de la incubadora hizo que el corazón de Tony doliera y se calentara al mismo tiempo_  
_-Crecerás para ser todo un luchador Bambino-_

-¿Papá? ¿Peter está bien?- la voz de Harley vino en un susurro -¿Respira bien?-

Harley se había asustado la primera vez que pregunto porque Peter estaba en una caja de vidrio en el hospital y Tony tuvo que explicarle que tenia que estar ahi un tiempo porque tenía problemas para poder respirar bien, como el doctor lo habia predicho, Peter desarrolló asma, y ya les habia dado varios sustos a Harley y él, asi que ahora el niño estaba preocupado

-Awww amore, no te preocupes, Peter está bien el doctor dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse, es normal para el, solo debemos asegurarnos de que el inhalador siempre esté cerca-

-Ummm ok- dijo un poco inseguro -Peter sigue dormido-

-Si bebé, aún está dormido, lo que significa que debemos guardar silencio y así podemos ir a la cocina a prepararnos nuestro desayuno antes de que se despierte- Harley sonrió y asintió ansiosamente.  
Pocos minutos después Peter se despertó y fue a encontrarlos a la cocina luciendo más dormido que despierto y con el cabello hecho un desastre.

-Buenos días- dijo esforzándose para subir a una de las sillas del mostrador que eran muy altas para que pudiera subirse sin problemas.  
-Buenos días solecito- bromeó Harley quien bebia un vaso de leche a lo que Peter solo le sonrió

Tony de verdad amaba como era la relacion de los niños, Harley parecía siempre querer proteger a Peter hasta de cosas pequeñas como una araña en la pared hasta tomar herramientas peligrosas en el laboratorio y Peter adoraba a su hermano mayor con todo su corazón. Ambos amaban a Tony y para él esos dos pequeños significaban el mundo entero.

Como era de esperarse, la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol cuando hablamos del cerebro de los Starks, los dos niños eran increíblemente brillantes, Harley podia leer, escribir y hacer algunas matemáticas y apenas iba en primer año en la primaria.

Peter se sabía el alfabeto y podia contar más de 500 y ni siquiera habia llegado al preescolar, los maestros enviaron cartas de recomendación a Tony para que Harley se saltara un año o dos, pero el se habia negado, queria que sus hijos vivieran una vida normal y con el tiempo que debe de llevar y la tranquilidad que el nombre Stark no les daría.

Nadie sabia que Tony tenía hijos, solo Rhodey, Pepper y Happy... y Tony planeaba mantenerlo así por un tiempo, al menos hasta que los chicos tuvieran edad para decidir si querían hacerlo público o no.

Inscribió a Harley en la escuela con el apellido de su difunta madre, y hizo que las autoridades de la institución firmaran acuerdos de confidencialidad con la aclaración sutil de que hundiría sus carreras profesionales hasta lo más profundo si decían una palabra a alguien, planeaba hacer lo mismo cuando Peter tuviera que ir al preescolar el próximo año, a veces Tony olvidaba lo rápido que sus niños crecían.

Asi que quería tomar todo el amor que pudiera obtener de ellos y aprovechar cada instante que tuvieran juntos.

Poco sabía él lo mucho que cambiarían sus planes.


	2. Iron Man 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -De hecho sí- dijo sonriendo -Tengo dos hijos, Harley y Peter- 
> 
> -Oh eso es maravilloso, nunca creí que fueras un hombre de niños en realidad ¿Qué edad tienen?-
> 
> -Oh créeme no lo era cuando nació el primero- Tony se rió recordando la crisis existencial que le trajo saber que tenía un hijo - Como sabes tengo un pasado oscuro con respecto a las mujeres y ambos chicos son el resultado de eso, no me malinterpretes los amo más que a nada, Harley es el mayor tiene 6 años y Peter tiene 4- le dijo 
> 
> -Entonces eres un hombre que verdaderamente lo tiene todo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste! 💘

Iron Man 1.  
A Tony no le gustaban los eventos de premiaciones, no necesitaba premios, y aunque era un gran fanático de las fiestas, su sentido de la responsabilidad habia aumentado lo suficiente en los últimos seis años como para querer estar en casa a tiempo para meter a sus hijos en la cama, rara vez llegaba demasiado tarde a casa. 

Asi que decidió que dejaria que Obadiah y Rhodey se encargaran de recibir el premio que ni siquiera sabia porque le estaban entregando, y quedarse a ver una película con los niños y talvez, solo talvez, darle una vuelta al casino cuando se fueran a dormir, era un padre responsable, pero todavia quería tener sus momentos de diversión. 

Terminó llendo después de meter ambos niños en la cama y decirle a Jarvis que le hiciera saber cualquier cambio 

-Harley se ha dado la vuelta dormido señor- escucho la vos de su IA en su oído 

-Jarvis, no literalmente- Tony rodó los ojos -Cualquier cambio alarmante, Dios, debo ser específico contigo, asegurate de que no se despierten, mañana es día de viaje- 

La idea de eso no le gustaba para nada, a nadie en realidad, pero no tenian otra opción, Tony nunca habia sido fanático de las niñeras, solo dejaba a los chicos con Rhodey, Happy, Pepper y a veces Obie, el hombre no siempre disponía de mucho tiempo, pero los niños lo adoraban y parecía que el también los amaba mucho. De hecho todos estaban completamente enamorados de los niños, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos era muy fanático de los bebés cuando Harley y Peter llegaron a sus vidas, así que Tony nunca creyó necesario (ni le gustaba la idea) contratar una niñera, ya que sus amigos lo ayudaban siempre a cuidarlos cuando necesitara ayuda. 

Pero esta vez era diferente, no había nadie disponible, Pepper tenía una reunión con el Consejo en Nueva York y no podía cuidarlos, Rhodey y Obie iban con él así que no eran realmente una opción, y Happy se iba con Pepper a Nueva York. No tenía más opción que llevar a los niños con él esta vez, sólo era un viaje de máximo 2 días, nada podría salir demasiado mal. 

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio a Rhodey acercándose a la mesa de casino en la que el estaba...  
-Hey Tony- le dijo mientras lo alejaba de la mesa del casino y le daba el premio de forma extraña -Esto es tuyo- se rió mientras se lo daba 

-¿Todavía llevarás a los niños mañana?- preguntó Rhodey cuando estaban saliendo del lugar 

-No tengo opción Rhodes- respondió -Además, les gustará conocer el desierto, es Afganistán amigo, solo vamos a una demostración de armas no vamos a la guerra, estarán conmigo, contigo y con parte del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, me niego a dejarlos solos en casa con un desconocido, estaran bien con nosotros ahí- 

Rhodey lo pensó, sabía que Tony era sobreprotector con los niños así que no le sorprendió mucho la idea, y también sabía que incluso él no estaría con la mente en completa paz si supiera que sus dos sobrinos estaban solos con un desconocido en la casa de Tony en Malibú, y tenia razón cuando decia que estarían bien protegidos con ellos.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo- terminó Rhodey ya despidiendose con la mano  
-¡No llegues tarde mañana!- Tony puso los ojos en blanco 

-¡Claro que no!-  
___  
Resulta que conseguir que dos niños se levanten y se arreglen temprano por la mañana un sábado era más difícil de lo que había pensado al principio. 

Dejó a Harley vistiendose en su cuarto y prosiguió a ayudar a Peter a estar listo antes de que Harley terminara y les pudiera dar el desayuno  
Harley salió de su habitación con un par de jeans azules, una camiseta verde, una chaqueta marrón y unos tenis verdes, iba a juego con Peter solo que el iba con camiseta y tenis rojos, ahora mientras podia a Tony le gustaba de vez en cuando vestir a juego a los niños, que se veían demasiado lindos para él, ambos llevaban en sus hombros mochilas donde Tony les había dicho que llevaran lo que consideraran importante, probablemnete estarán llenas de juguetes y libros para colorear pensó Tony.

-Chicos, recuerden decirle feliz cumpleaños a su tía Pepper antes de irnos- le recordó a los niños quienes el dia anterior habian estado ocupados haciendo tarjetas de cumpleaños en el laboratorio

Cuando subieron se apresuraron a correr donde estaba Pepper

-¡Feliz cumpleaños tía Pepper!- dijeron al unísono abrazando a la mujer que se agachó para abrazar a los niños 

-Muchas gracias muchachos- les dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno y se paró para acomodar las dos tarjetas coloridas en el portapapeles que llevaba en la mano. 

-Comprate algo lindo de mi parte- le sonrió Tony 

-Ya lo hice- 

-¿Y?- 

-Ah es muy lindo- le sonrió ella - De muy buen gusto, muchas gracias señor- Tony le sonrió. 

-No es nada, ahora nos vamos porque Rhodey me arrancará la cabeza si me tardo más- sonrió y corrió a la cocina para que desayunaran cereal con leche y Tony metió a sus hijos en el auto. 

-¿Adonde dijiste que vamos papi?- Peter pregunto desde el asiento trasero 

-Afganistán Petey- Tony respondió desde donde estaba conduciendo echándole una mirada al niño desde el espejo retrovisor 

-Adna ¿Qué?- la cara de Peter se arrugo en confusión y ladeo la cabeza, se veía malditamente lindo. 

-Afganistán Peter, Af- ga- nis- tan- Harley lo corrigió con una sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado a su lado  
Tony sonrió para sí mismo  
__  
-¿Es enserio Tony?- Rhodey estaba parado en la parte de arriba de las escaleras del avión con cara de pocos amigos 

\- Hey, crei que lo mejor de tener un avión privado es que no puede irse sin ti- Tony se rió mientras bajaba del auto, Peter y Harley detrás de él. 

-He estado parado aqui por 3 horas- si las miradas mataran, Rhodes habria asesinado a Tony en el momento que salió del auto blanco.

Tony abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido 

-¡Tío Rhodey!- la vos de Harley se escucho mientras subia corriendo las escaleras, sus rizos de oro rebotando en su cabeza

-¡Hey Harley!- Rhodey recibió al niño que se estrelló en sus brazos y lo levanto -¿Cómo va el verano?- 

-Super divertido, mi papá sabe como divertirnos mucho- 

-¡Papá!- otra vos llamó la atención de Tony quien se volteó frenéticamente buscando el trapeador de rizos castaños -¡Papi no puedo subir!- Peter estaba levantando sus pequeños bracitos, las escaleras eran demasiado altas para sus piernas de 4 años

-Oww bambino- Tony arrullo, era demasiado adorable ese niño -Ven dejame ayudarte- bajó las escaleras para poder recoger a su hijo, luego se metieron al avión con ambos chicos en brazos

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin muchas cosas interesantes, los chicos se quedaron dormidos y Tony tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo "Eres padre ahora Tony, maldita sea comportate" cuando vio a las bonitas azafatas que andaban alrededor. 

Llegaron y la presentación no fue muy larga, fue impresionante, en especial para los niños que nunca habían visto alguna de las presentaciones de su padre, Peter incluso se cayó sentado por el impacto de la explosión y el gorro de militar de su tío Rhodey le cayó en la cabeza provocando risas de Harley que luego lo ayudó a levantarse. 

Rhodey dejó que el niño se quedara su gorro, ya que bueno, no lo necesitaba mucho de todas formas, los chicos jugaron un poco alrededor con su padre siguiendolos con la mirada a cada paso y gritándoles un ¡Alejate de ahi! cada vez que se acercaban a las cajas que tenían las armas y las municiones. 

Los chicos estaban cansados para cuando llegó la hora de irse de la pequeña provincia de Kunar en la que estaban para volver a la base militar y el hangar para los aviones. 

Los niños subieron rápido a uno de los humvees que estaban ahí, mientras Tony inconscientemente subió a otro creyendo que los niños irian detrás de él, al parecer no, iba a ir con tres soldados que parecían tener miedo de que el los carbonizara con la mirada. 

Rhodey se asomó por la ventana del auto en el que el estaba

-Bueno- se burló Tony -Al parecer los aguafiestas van en el otro- 

Rhodey rodó los ojos  
-Tus hijos son todo, menos aguafiestas- le respondió, Tony sonrió y se quitó los lentes  
-No me estaba refieriendo a ellos- Rhodey rodó los ojos de nuevo y le sonrió  
-Te veré allá- golpeó el techo del auto y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los niños  
-¡Cuida a mis hijos Rhodes!- gritó sacando la cabeza del auto  
-¡Claro!- alcanzó a escuchar que Rhodey gritó cuando estaba dentro 

A Tony no le gustaba mucho estar lejos de los chicos pero sabía que con Rhodey estaban a salvo, así que distrajo su paternal mente charlando con sus acompañantes de viaje, uno incluso hasta le pidió una foto. 

Y luego el humvee de enfrente explotó.  
____  
Rhodey casi tiene un ataque al corazón cuando escucho una explosión adelante, observó como Harley y Peter saltaron y lo miraron con grandes ojos asustados. 

Inmediatamente después comenzaron a llover balas.  
Harley instintivamente tomó la cabeza de Peter, quien se cubría los oídos escondiendola en su pecho y acurrucandose mientras Rhodey se colocaba sobre ambos 

-¡Harley! ¡Al piso del humvee!- Rhodey gritó y Harley obedeció tirandose a él y a su hermano menor en el suelo del auto, Rhodey tenia su arma, debia salir a contra atacar pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar solos a los niños. 

De repente otra explosión hizo que el auto se volcara con las llantas hacia arriba, Harley y Peter gritaron, casi segundos después Rhodey escucho otro grito

-¡Peter! ¡Despierta!- Rhodey se volteó frenéticamente para ver a Harley con el labio partido y algunos raspones en las mejillas sosteniendo a un inconsciente Peter que tenía una herida sangrante en la línea del cabello, la sangre de Rhodey se enfrió. 

-¡Tío Rhodey!- Harley lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo y lágrimas no derramadas 

-Hey hey hey Harley Harleeeey- Rhodey trató de tranquilizar al sollozante niño de 6 años -Calma Peter está bien ¿de acuerdo? solo se durmió porque se lastimó la cabeza, prometo que saldremos de aquí y se pondrá mejor- 

Harley miro angustiado a Peter en sus brazos, luego miro a Rhodey y asintió rápidamente acurrandose y abrazando más a su hermanito para protegerse de las balas que seguían cayendo sobre ellos  
___  
Tony solo podía pensar en una sola cosa: Sus hijos 

Los niños los niños los niños los niños 

Tony ni siquiera prestó atención a su alrededor solo quería llegar con sus hijos que estaban en el auto detrás del suyo y debajo de una lluvia de balas, no quería ni pensar en las posibilidades, pero estaban con Rhodey, tenían que estar a salvo, tenían que estarlo.  
Salió corriendo hacia afuera con la idea de llegar con Rhodey y los niños, pero tuvo que esconderse tras de una gran roca para protegerse de las balas y explosiones... vio una bomba caer junto a él y supo que debía correr, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando detonó.

Cuando la bomba explotó todo se puso en cámara lenta para él, podía sentir su chaleco antibalas empapandose aunque ahora no sabia muy bien de que, le costaba ver con claridad y solamente la imagen de dos niños con rizos y ojos preciosos llenó su mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia  
___  
Le parece recordar ciertas cosas, una silla, una cámara, su cerebro se siente como si estuviera hecho de gelatina ni siquiera puede recordar bien que fue lo que pasó. 

Se despertó sobresaltadamente, un tubo salía de su nariz y se sentía realmente extraño, instintivamente toco su pecho y sintió metal metal, no piel se quedó completamente desconcertado, intentó estirarse y alcanzar algo que estaba en una mesita junto al catre donde él estaba cuando escucho una voz desconocida

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- volvió su mirada hacia arriba para ver a un hombre rasurandose la cara

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, quería saber que diablos tenía en el pecho donde de supone que debe haber piel y carne, no metal. 

-¿Qué hice? Lo que hice fue salvar tu vida. Saqué toda la metralla posible, pero queda mucha y se dirige a tu tabique atrial- respondió el hombre calmadamente 

-¿Quieres ver?- se dio la vuelta para darle un frasco con pequeños trozos de metal adentro - Es un souvenir- los agitó alegremente 

Tony los tomó con recelo 

-A estas heridas les llaman la muerte andante- Tony alzó la vista -Toma una semana en llegar a los órganos vitales- 

-¿Y esto qué es?- señaló la cosa en su pecho, el hombre lo miró  
-Es un electromagneto, conectado a una batería de auto para que la metralla no perfore tu corazón- 

Tony observó a su alrededor analizando su entorno y notó las cámaras instaladas por el lugar, el hombre siguió su linea de visión 

-Así es- le dio una sonrisa torcida -Sonríe- 

Tony subió el zipper de su chaqueta y retorcio sus manos con ansiedad, la pregunta rondaba en su cabeza pero no sabía como hacerla sin ser muy obvio, pero se lo estaba comiendo por dentro 

-¿Hay alguien más aquí de la caravana en la que estaba?- consiguió la forma de preguntarlo discretamente 

-Que yo sepa no- el hombre se sentó a comer algún tipo de estofado que cocino -Eres el único al que me trajeron para atención médica- 

Tony asintió, al menos sabía que si habían atrapado a los niños, no estaban heridos. 

-¿Estás seguro?- necesitaba saberlo 

-Puedo estar bastante seguro que solo te querían a ti- si bueno, eso lo dejó un 10% más tranquilo con respecto a todo ese desastre 

El hombre charló un poco acerca de una conferencia en Berna hace un par de años, antes de que naciera Harley aproximadamente y sobre cuán ebrio habia estado cosa por lo que no se sentía muy orgulloso. 

Cuando un hombre gordo y con barba llegó hablando en un idioma como si estuviera invocando a Satanás, a lo que Tony no entendió una mierda más que su apellido. 

Tuvo más sentido cuando su compañero de cueva realizó la traducción, pero claro que querían un misil, que más iban a querer, Tony al menos estaba aliviado de que no mencionó nada correlacionado con niños o algo parecido, nunca habia estado tan feliz de haberlos mantenido escondidos del mundo, si tuvieran a sus hijos aquí, los usarian para chantajearlo, por lo que no descubrió hasta más tarde, negarse a algo ante un grupo.de terroristas no era una buena idea 

Acabó "aceptando" construir el misil, fingiendo haber creído la promesa falsa del jefe de liberarlo en cuánto terminara de construirlo. 

-Estoy seguro que te están buscando, Stark. No te van a encontrar en estas montañas- había dicho el hombre alto cuando estaban solos en la cueva, Tony se sentó sin decir nada. 

El hombre se agachó y lo miró severamente  
-Escucha. Eso que viste es tu legado, Stark. El trabajo de tu vida está en manos de esos matones. ¿Así quieres que te recuerden? ¿Es el último acto de rebeldía del gran Tony Stark? ¿O vas a hacer algo para evitarlo?- Tony lo miró y negó con la cabeza, ese no era su legado, Peter y Harley lo eran, ¿enserio iba dejar que esto fuera lo que sus hijos tuvieran que dirigir al crecer? 

-Claro que voy a hacer algo- Se paró y miró a su compañero -¿Quieren un arma poderosa? Les daremos algo mucho mejor- 

Iba a volver con sus hijos, y ya sabía como lo iba a hacer  
____  
Pepper se sentó en el sillón de la sala en la casa de Tony... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tony estaba desaparecido dejando atrás a dos niños preguntándose donde está su papá quien es todo lo que tienen desde que nacieron.

Habian pasado 2 meses ya y las cosas estaban de mal en peor, por suerte eran las vacaciones de verano, no sabía que haría si habría tenido que enviar a los niños a la escuela, Harley y Peter estaban muy mal, Harley no podia dormir y cuando dormía era en el cuarto de su hermano porque temia que alguien se lo llevara a la mitad de la noche, Peter tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches y había empezado a desarrollar ansiedad por separación con casi todos ellos, en especial con Harley, no soportaba que lo dejaran solo, y una noche que se quedaron con Happy el niño casi tuvo un ataque de pánico en una noche de lluvia con truenos.

Harley entró a la habitacion de su hermano cuando solo había pasado un mes desde que fueron a ese viaje aterrador donde Peter habia sido herido y su papá habia desaparecido, recordó que cuando Peter nació, su papá le dijo que él tenia que ayudarlo a cuidarlo, ahora estaba solo, y no iba a decepcionar a su papá.

Todos seguian diciendoles que estaba de viaje y estaba atrapado, pero Harley no era tonto, su tia Pepper, Rhodey, Happy y Obie no los dejaban ver el canal de noticias, se turnaban para ir a cuidarlos y no les permitían leer los periódicos o entrar en internet a buscar sobre eso en particular, una noche se levantó a buscar su tablet para saber que era lo que estaba pasando, a veces parecía que sus tíos se olvidaban que era hijo de su papá y era más inteligente de lo que pensaban, desbloqueo todos los sitios web de noticias para poder saber donde realmente estaba su padre.  
___  
-¿Y tu nombre es?- dijo Tony mientras trabajaban

-Yo me llamo Yinsen- Tony lo miró 

-Es un placer- 

Tony sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer para salir de ahí, para poder salir de esa cueva y volver con sus hijos y quitarles todas sus armas para que no siguieran con su imperio terrorista. 

-Oye, eso no parece un misil Jericó- Yinsen dijo  
mirando el reactor Arc que Tony acababa de terminar  
-No es misil, es la miniatura de un Reactor Arc. Tengo uno mucho más grande que alimenta mi fábrica. Esto alejará los fragmentos de mi corazón- Y también los ayudaría a salir de ahí 

-¿Y cuánto es lo que genera?- 

-Si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago... tres gigajoules por segundo- 

-Esa energía te va a durar para cincuenta vidas- 

-Sí. O algo más grande por 15 minutos- 

Se iban a ir de ahí 

Se sentaron a jugar con los dados y un tablero que aún no había logrado entender concretamente pero era divertido 

-¿Y tú de donde eres?- preguntó Tony

-De un pueblito llamado Gulmira, hoy en día es un lugar hermoso- 

-¿Tienes familia?- 

-Sí si tengo- Yinsen sonrió - Iré a verlos cuando salga de aquí- Yinsen se quedó pensativo y Tony no dijo una sola palabra -¿Y tú Stark?- 

Tony sonrió al pensar en sus niños, esos dos revoltosos de pelo rizado que alegraban su vida desde el día que nacieron, que lo asustaban cuando se lastimaban o se perdían jugando a las escondidas en una mansión de varios kilómetros cuadrados. 

-De hecho sí- dijo sonriendo -Tengo dos hijos, Harley y Peter- 

-Oh eso es maravilloso, nunca creí que fueras un hombre de niños en realidad ¿Qué edad tienen?- 

-Oh créeme no lo era cuando nació el primero- Tony se rió recordando la crisis existencial que le trajo saber que tenía un hijo - Como sabes tengo un pasado oscuro con respecto a las mujeres y ambos chicos son el resultado de eso, no me malinterpretes los amo más que a nada, Harley es el mayor tiene 6 años y Peter tiene 4- le dijo 

-Entonces eres un hombre que verdaderamente lo tiene todo- Tony sonrió  
___  
3 meses  
Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Tony habia desaparecido y Rhodey estaba empezando a pensar que no iban a encontrarlo, que tendría que ir a Malibu a decirles a los niños que papá no volvería a casa.  
Sospechaba que Harley ya sabía que estaba pasando en realidad, ya que lo miraba con ojos llenos de ilusión cada vez que iba de visita y entraba en la oficina a hablar con Pepper. 

Llegó a la casa y entró con la autorización de Jarvis, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, se dirigió a la sala de estar para encontrar a Peter sentado viendo caricaturas, el niño no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que volteó 

-¡Tío Rhodey!- Peter ni siquiera se bajó del sofá solo saltó hacia Rhodey envolviendo sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello, Rhodey lo puso en su cadera y Peter lo miró con enormes ojos de ciervo -¿Vienes a decirme que mi papi ya viene a casa?- a Rhodey le dolió el corazón e hizo lo posible por mantener su sonrisa

-Lo siento amigo, no volverá hasta un tiempo- odiaba tener que mentirle al niño, pero no estaba listo para decirle la verdad, tampoco quería aceptar la posible y terrible posibilidad que lo acechaba cada vez que volvía de una misión de búsqueda y rescate fallida. 

-De hecho vengo a ver a Pepper amigo, tengo algunas cosas que discutir con ella- si Peter estaba un poco decepcionado no lo demostró mucho, señaló la puerta del despacho de su papá

\- Está ahí- dijo poniendo después su dedo índice en su boca

Rhodey asintió y luego recorrió con la vista todo el lugar -¿Dónde está Harley?

-Está tomando un baño- Peter miró a las escaleras -Me dijo que me quedara viendo la televisión mientras volvía- señaló el sofá ahora vacío con un el sonido de programa de televisión para niños de fondo 

-Muy bien, quédate ahi para que Harley no se asuste cuando baje y no te vea ahí- Peter asintió y corrió a enterrarse en el sofá, Rhodey se aseguró de que estuviera bien antes de abrir la oficina y ver a Pepper trabajando con algunos papeles en una silla 

-Rhodey- dijo ella levantandose para estar frente a él -¿Alguna nueva noticia?- Rhodey negó con la cabeza 

-Hay una nueva misión de búsqueda saliendo hoy, solo vine a avisarte que voy a ir con ellos y saldremos en una hora, estare de vuelta tal vez en un par de días, depende de si encontramos algo - Le informó con una expresión neutral

-Realmente espero que haya mejor suerte esta vez- le dijo Pepper mientras el caminaba hacia la puerta, Rhodey se detuvo y la miró con expresión triste 

-Yo también-  
__ 

-Este siempre fue el plan, Stark- Tony miró horrorizado como la mancha de sangre se extendía en la camisa de Yinsen, el negó con la cabeza, NO, esto no podría estar pasando, el iba a salir de aqui e iba a encontrarse con su familia tal como lo había dicho. 

-Levántate. Vas a ver a tu familia- Tony vio como los ojos de Yinsen se apagaban y lo miraban con una expresión que no pudo descifrar 

-Mi familia ya no existe- Tony se congeló -Voy a verlos ahora, Stark. Está bien, está bien. Quiero esto, lo anhelo- Tony quiso replicar, quería que el hombre viviera, quería presentárselo a sus hijos, pero entendió, si sus niños no estuvieran el también querria ir a reunirse con ellos, así que le sonrió levemente.  
-Gracias por salvarme-  
-Aprovéchalo, no malgastes tu vida, cuida a tus niños- Con eso sus ojos se cerraron y su pecho se relajó, Tony se lleno de coraje, saldría de ahí y arreglaria todo lo que sus armas habian destruido, empezando por ese lugar. 

Siguió luchando por poder salir de esa cueva con una lluvia de balas esperándolo en cuanto vio la luz del sol, sabiendo que los esfuerzos serían inútiles por parte de esos terroristas, esperó pacientemente a que terminaran para poder acabar con todo ese campamento.

\- Mi turno -

___ 

Rhodey se sentó en el avión mientras volaban por el desierto mientras los otros soldados se asomaban apuntando con sus armas, Rhodey estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un alboroto 

-¡Es él! lLo encontramos! ¡Lo encontramos!- Rhodey se levantó de golpe 

-¿Qué?- se asomó y tomo una de las armas para poder usar el acercamiento -No lo puedo creer...- susurró para si mismo -¡Bajen! ¡Ahora!- ordenó a los pilotos quienes obedecieron 

No puede recordar un momento en su vida en el que se haya sentido más feliz y alividado que ese. 

La ansiedad se lo comía cuando se abrieron las puertas del avión y vio a su amigo vivo, visiblemente cansado y probablemente herido, pero vivo, y eso era lo importante 

Corrió lo más rapido que pudo ni siquiera sabía que decir.  
-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?- 

Sintió que su corazón se alegraba cuando vio a Tony sonreír, no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. 

-La próxima vez viajas conmigo y con tus hijos¿ me escuchaste?-

Ahora el corazón de Tony se alegró  
Iba a ver a sus niños 

__ 

-¿Hey Rhodes?- Pepper se llevó al oído su teléfono mientras bajaba las escaleras después de decirles a los niños que ordenaran sus habitaciones

-Pepper, lo encontramos- Pepper se congeló y se levantó de golpe. 

-¿Es enserio?'- 

-Si Pepper! Está vivo y está bien, vamos de regreso a Estados Unidos, tienes que llevar a los niños al aeropuerto- 

-Oh por Dios! Si! Si! Si! Voy a decirles ahora mismo se van a poner tan felices- 

-Nos vemos ahi-

Luego de colgar Pepper subió corriendo las escaleras y entró de golpe a la habitación de Harley, asustando al niño en el acto, se disculparia por eso más tarde.

-¡Harls!- Harley la miró asustado mientras tenía un auto de juguete en la mano -¡Harley tu papá viene a casa!- el niño tomo como 4 segundos para procesarlo y si cara se iluminó

-¿Enserio Tía Pepper?- 

-¡Si! ¡Si viene a casa! ¡Tienes que vestirte yo me haré cargo de Peter! ¿De acuerdo?- Harley asintio y empezó a buscar alguna ropa que le había comprado su papá, podía escuchar las risas y gritos de alegría de Peter desde la otra habitación, él sonrió brillantemente.

Tenían a su papá de regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio queria hacer toda la película en un capítulo pero se volvió ridículamente largo así que tendrán que ser dos 😂❤

**Author's Note:**

> Y pues ahi está!  
> Iron Man 1 se viene en el próximo capítulo, pero igual dependera del amor que reciba esto.  
> Espero que le den mucho amor a esta historia y si se quieren suscribir pueden para saber sobre los capítulos y todo eso  
> ¡Estoy nerviosa!  
> Enserio espero que les guste.  
> Bai :^


End file.
